


this is your heart, can you feel it? pumps through your veins, can you feel it?

by pastlives



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlives/pseuds/pastlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved it, and though it made Nick slightly nervous, watching his boy get the life sucked out of him by his closest friends time and time again, he was okay with it because Harry was. So he watched as they took their time, from Pix to George to Gillian, Ian, and Aimee.  Watched as Harry grew slower, eyes and skin going paler and lids growing heavy. Nick knew Harry would want to fuck the feeling back, he always did, but made it his goal to get Harry to relax and gain some strength back beforehand.</p>
<p>(or: the one where Nick's a vampire, Harry is his human, and they have sex. and are sappy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is your heart, can you feel it? pumps through your veins, can you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost) Halloween! If this fic seems overly sappy, self indulgent, messy and/or quick, it's because it definitely is. Thanks to lovely trishapocalypse for helping me out! Any mistakes you find are my own. PS: I actually know nothing about vampires. Title's from Bastille's Laura Palmer.

It was just passing 4 in the morning when Nick opened their door, Harry sagging slightly against him, arms weakly wrapped around Nick's middle. Nick pushed the door open, walking Harry to their bedroom before returning to close it. He calls out to Harry that he'll be back in a moment and sets to pulling out a bag of biscuits from what Harry deems their "Survival Pantry." It's just a normal cabinet, directly next to the fridge, that holds pre-portioned bags of biscuits, crackers, as well as various pouched and boxed sugary juices. He takes a moment to think about what Harry might want and how much he might need after the feeding.

It was the first time in probably more than a month that it had happened. Pixie had called up, asking if Harry worked the next day and how he was feeling, inviting them to a party. Nick hadn't gone into it knowing he'd end up passing Harry around, but it wasn't much of a deal. Harry loved it, and though it made Nick slightly nervous, watching his boy get the life sucked out of him by his closest friends time and time again, he was okay with it because Harry was. So he watched as they took their time, from Pix to George to Gillian, Ian, and Aimee. Watched as Harry grew slower, eyes and skin going paler and lids growing heavy. Nick knew Harry would want to fuck the feeling back, he always did, but made it his goal to get Harry to relax and gain some strength back beforehand.

Harry was always so malleable after a feed. He was quieter, with loose limbs and a loose grin to match, prone to sprawling on their bed or in Nick's lap or occasionally in the bath. Nick tried to get him to eat, or at least get fluids in him, but generally Harry refused for hours. "Like to bask in it, Grim," he'd say, "like feeling like I'm not all here." Nick knew it was dangerous, even had one or two close calls when one of his friends got a little too carried away, or the time when Harry lied about it hurting because he didn't want to upset Nick. So, yes, Nick knows that every time he passes Harry around there's a risk he'll be too drained, but Harry really does enjoy it, feeds off it himself, and Nick has told him time and time again to let him know the second anything feels off.

Nick walks into their bedroom and flicks the light switch on, setting down a baggy of biscuits and two juice boxes on the bedside table. He takes in Harry sprawled across their sheets and pillows -- pale, all color and sheen he had replaced with white on white, aside from dark lines of the veins protruding against his skin. His shirt is askew, pooling above his hips and slipping off his shoulder. He's got goose bumps lining every inch of his skin. Harry's breathing so shallowly that Nick thinks if he were human, if he was anything else, he wouldn't even be able to recognize it. Nick trails his eyes down, over Harry's obvious erection, down his legs and to his boots where he makes work of unzipping them and sliding them off his feet. Harry doesn't even flinch, doesn't move at all, just remains silent and blissed out.

Nick moves to Harry's shoulders, maneuvering him to sit up to take his shirt off. Harry groans, a rattling sound that makes Nick pause momentarily before lifting Harry's arms and pulling the shirt off by the sleeves. Harry finally opens his eyes and they're pale, lifeless and wide, staring right back at Nick.

"'s was a good one. I feel rough, y'know? Guess it's been awhile..." Harry trails off to lick his lips, which have started to crack with his words. "Maybe next time we shouldn't wait this long, yeah? Or should. Think I actually kind of like it, but..."

Nick eyes Harry's mouth, reaches to dab at the blood that's started to nip at the cracks. He sucks his finger into his mouth, eyes flashing quick, before reaching into the night stand and fumbling around for a tube of lip balm. He tosses it to Harry, but not before noticing the way Harry watched his movements or the way his dick twitched in his pants.

"C'mon, you know the drill. Put this on."

"Don't wanna."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Put the damn lip balm on."

"Nope," Harry smirks, popping the p sound, "reckon you should do it for me, yeah?"

"Harry," Nick warns. Harry pouts in retaliation, and Nick watches one of the cracks split further. He hisses slightly, tries to stop it, but Harry notices.

"Nick, c'mon, I know you want to. Want you to."

Nick sighs; relents. "You're actually a menace."

Harry cackles, but it breaks into a cough that rocks his whole body. He smiles through it though, opening his mouth slightly and reaching for Nick's wrist. Nick swats his hand away and rubs Harry's shoulder. He trails his hand down Harry's chest and settles it over his heart. It's beating, slowly and subdued, but Nick knows Harry's piecing himself back together. He runs his fingers over the spot, feels his fangs lengthen and sharpen, before he grabs the lip balm and applies it to Harry's bottom lip. Harry lets out a breath and juts out his tongue to lap at Nick's finger quickly, eyes watching Nick's for a reaction. Nick rolls his back and shoves his finger into Harry's mouth, lets the boy wrap his tongue around it.

Harry grabs Nick's wrist to bring his hand closer, sucking another finger into his mouth sloppily. He slips his tongue in between the two, hollows his cheeks briefly, then slides them out with his teeth running along them. "Oh," Harry moans, fake and over the top, " _strawberry_."

Nick studies him for a few seconds, then a few more, then breaks out in laughter. "You're horrible. That was absolutely horrible, Styles. I don't know how anybody finds you appealing."

Harry acts offended, pouts briefly at the words before leaning up and tugging Nick toward him by his neck. He runs a thumb along Nick's jawline, leans into his mouth and breathes, "How do you?"

He seals the gap, pressing his lips to Nick's softly, testing to see if Nick will stop him, before pushing harder against him. Nick kisses back, careful to keep his mouth closed over his fangs, but Harry doesn't get the memo and pulls away with a frustrated groan.

"Kiss me back. For real."

"No, Harold. It's too soon, it's been too long and you need to get your strength back first. Maybe if you ate something for once-"

"Don't give me that, I'm fine!"

Nick rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to respond before Harry cuts him off. "Stop rolling your eyes at me, Nick, I'm not a child. I feel fine." He punctuates his point by grabbing Nick, attaching their mouths and pushing him into the bed. This time he fights Nick's resistance and licks into his mouth, making sure to avoid Nick's fangs. He works his hand between them to open the flies of Nick's jeans, cups him through his underwear and feels him pulse in his hand. He moans into Nick's mouth and works his way into his pants; getting his hand on Nick just as one of Nick's fangs clips his already split lip. He gasps, moves to spring away, but it's too late. Nick's switch has been flipped and before Harry can register it Nick's got him on his back and is sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry grabs a fistful of Nick's hair and arches into it, writhes against the prickling feeling of Nick lapping the blood out of him.

Nick runs his tongue over the marks, attempting to heal them, but Harry won't let him. He kisses him instead, whispers "no, please not this time" into Nick's mouth and moves to pull his jeans and pants down. Nick shakes his head but helps Harry along, then reaches up to get his shirt off. He tosses it behind him and leans back over Harry, licking up the stray streaks that have started forming along his lip again. Harry moans and Nick swallows it down, running his tongue along Harry's teeth. Nick will always be surprised by them, how dull they are and the lack of fangs, no matter how well he knows Harry's mouth by now. He's never not amazed by Harry's teeth, by Harry in general. How Harry's so different from him -- Harry's lighter and softer, just a bit shorter with the biggest personality Nick's ever seen. Harry's so _alive_ , more than just by the beating of his heart. It's all encompassing.

Harry taps his fingers on the back of Nick's neck. He's frowning when Nick refocuses and glances down at him. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Nick starts to reply, a lie of "nothing, not important" on his lips before Harry interrupts.

"My cock?" Nick snorts. "No, hey. Serious. That's what I'm thinkin' about. Well, more yours, but also mine. Both of ours. Together." He arches against Nick, proving his point, and Nick laughs. "Stop laughing at me, you dick." Harry brightens, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh! See? _Dicks_."

Nick looks between them at the bulge in Harry's jeans, "I see, yeah." Harry beams.

"Are you done laughing at me? Can we fuck now?"

Nick chokes, but shakes his head. "Probably not done laughing, no."

"Can we fuck anyway?"

"As you wish, master."

"Hey!" Harry admonishes, slapping Nick's shoulder. He moves his hands to Nick's thighs, bringing him closer. "That's my line."

Nick barks out a laugh and kisses Harry, lets Harry suck on his tongue while he grinds shallowly against him. Harry whines suddenly, nudging at Nick to give him space while he yanks his jeans down. Nick helps him pull them off, stopping to lick a thick line on his right thigh on the way up. He drags his nails over the trail and watches as Harry trembles beneath him.

"Please," Harry moans. Nick looks into his eyes and notices they've gone dark, a sharp contrast to the almost lifeless they just were. He knows what Harry's asking instantly. Nick feels his cock twitch as he runs his fangs along the inside of Harry's thigh gently. Harry gasps, loud and sharp, and jerks towards Nick's mouth. He runs his tongue out, smoothing it along the red that's prickling there. "Ni--Nick. _Grimmy_ ," Harry moans again, breathier, "please."

Nick pricks him once more, still gentle but rougher than before. He laps at the beads and gathers them into his mouth, leaning above Harry to lick into his mouth, spreading it along his lips and teeth and tongue. He pulls back to thumb along Harry's mouth, along the dark dark red staining him. Nick moans, licking his palm to grab Harry's cock before attaching their mouths again roughly.

He works Harry slowly, just teasing him. Harry pushes into his hand but Nick stops him, holds his hips down with his other hand. He slides down Harry's body, leaving light kisses as he goes, before licking a messy stripe up his cock. He grips the base and sucks Harry into his mouth, still pressing his hips down, before he pulls off, letting a bead of saliva drip down. He catches it with his thumb, smears it along the head of Harry's dick before starting to jack him off in earnest.

Nick continues working him as he kisses along the marks on Harry's thigh, working his tongue over them to start the healing process. Harry tries to object, Nick can tell, but he flicks his thumb over Harry's slit and shuts him up. Harry shudders as Nick's tongue cleans him up and he lets out a soft cry.

Nick cants his head up to press a soft kiss just under Harry's belly button before getting up to fling open the nightstand's drawer and fiddle around for a bottle of lube. Harry swats his wrist, tells Nick he doesn't need it, but Nick says no, sharply, and pops the cap. "Just because I've given in and nibbled on you a bit doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"Didn't say you were. I know my limits."

"I know your limits too, and I don't want you whinging on about it tomorrow."

"Hey! I do not whi--" Nick cuts him off with a slide of his finger along his hole, reveling in Harry's intake of breath. "You do," he replies before nudging the finger in.

He gives Harry a moment to adjust, makes a face at him that says "see?" before moving his finger slowly, then pulling it out to add another. He doesn't take his time after that, pouring more slick over his fingers before stretching Harry out more, working in a third and getting a hand on his dick again at the same time. Harry alternates between pushing down against the fingers in him and the fist wrapped around him, lets out frustrated noises mixed with gasps and moans.

"Nick," Harry chokes out, "come on. You're so--"

"Incredible? Mind blowing?"

"No, arsehole, just, fuck. Just--"

"Okay." Nick twists his fingers one last time before pulling them out and wiping them on Harry's thigh. Harry lets out a disgruntled noise at that and Nick just snorts, slicking himself up and rubbing the head of his cock against Harry's hole teasingly. Harry moans and Nick smirks, "that's what I thought." Harry rolls his eyes and presses against Nick so his dick catches and Nick gasps in surprise. Harry smirks right back, snapping Nick into focus. Nick swats him on his arse and flips him over, lining himself up quickly and pushing in.

He hisses, his tongue catching on a fang causing him to moan, pushing himself further into Harry. He grabs Harry's hips to steady himself as Harry props himself on his elbows and leans his head down. Harry makes a mewling sound and Nick takes that as his cue, pushing in just that bit further before pulling out and thrusting in again. It takes a few thrusts before he sets a rhythm, fucking into Harry at a steady pace that has them both gasping quicker and moaning deeper.

Harry fists a hand in the bed sheets and rises up to push back against Nick's thrusts with his skin slapping against Nick's. Nick slows down at that and Harry whines, working himself back onto Nick's cock harder, and Nick just holds himself and watches. Harry whines again so Nick grabs his arsecheeks, tells Harry he's got him, he just wants to see him, and spreads them apart to watch Harry fuck himself on Nick's dick. Harry clenches on him purposefully and Nick watches as he flexes around him. He growls in the back of his throat, grips Harry's arse tighter and starts fucking him again, sloppy and rough. He moves a hand in between Harry's shoulders and pushes him down. Harry cries out, rutting against the bed.

Nick quickens the pace and swats Harry's hands each time the move to grab his cock. "Hey," Nick says, "wait for me. I know, okay, but wait for me." Harry moans and ignores him, getting a hand on himself and pushing into it before Nick grabs his arms, pinning them behind his back. "Harry," he barks. Harry whines and turns his head to face him. Nick lets his arms go to pull him up and lick into his mouth, fast, before shoving him back down. He puts his body over Harry's, using his weight to bear down on him and fuck into him before pulling out almost completely then thrusting back in. He puts his hands just above Harry's head and leans into his neck. He breathes Harry in, takes in the smell of sweat and sex on him, smells his blood coursing just beneath his skin. Nick feels his fangs get impossibly sharper and moves his hips quicker. He could already feel himself getting close, but smelling Harry has brought him to the edge.

He licks at Harry's neck, tries not to nip him, but Harry grabs the back of his head and presses him in. "If I can't -- just this. Please, can you?"

Nick breathes sharply against his neck, "not yet, not yet."

Harry shakes his head, frantic. He's doing his best to keep up with Nick, but they've gone spastic, no rhythm, just thrust after thrust, quick and rough, as Nick's hips meet Harry's backside.

"Please," Harry's voice cracks, "just wanna feel you. S'been all day. Got -- got everyone else. Just wanted, shit, wanted you. Wished they were all you."

Nick groans, moving his face to hide in Harry's hair as Harry keeps going on, barely making sense, keeps babbling.

"Just wanted you to bite me, Nick. Needed to feel it, wanted to watch you lose control. Need to be part of you."

And that does it for Nick, he fucks into Harry, bruisingly, gripping into his hair and yanking, riding out his orgasm and gasping into Harry's neck. Harry cries out but pushes back against him, fucking him through it.

Nick slumps down on top of Harry's back and lets go of his hair, patting his hand along the back of his head before petting him. Harry moans and Nick feels him thrust against the bed. He pulls out, gently and slowly, kissing Harry's back when he flinches. He flips him over and works his way into his mouth, hand sliding between them to pull him off.

Harry gasps into his mouth, breaking away to let out a cry as his hips stutter. Nick sucks a trail down his neck to his pulse point and feels Harry still before he sinks his fangs in.

Harry sobs underneath him, coming almost instantly, as Nick draws the metallic taste of him in. Harry shakes and shudders and Nick keeps his mouth attached to his neck until the aftershocks wear off and Harry's just slightly trembling beneath him. He goes to pull off and Harry fists a hand in his hair, sobbing again as he holds him steady.

Nick feels Harry's blood pumping through him, mingling with his orgasm and making him feel higher and overwhelmed. He pulls away from Harry, swallowing only a bit of it before surging to Harry's mouth, swapping the last bit onto his tongue. Harry chokes at it, but accepts it, swallowing and shoving his tongue into Nick's mouth. He digs his nails into Nick's scalp, tries to pull him closer. Nick allows it; lets Harry sit in his own high before reattaching himself to Harry's neck to clean him up.

Harry makes soft hiccupping sounds, like he's still struggling to catch his breath, and it makes Nick smile against his neck. He continues lapping at Harry's neck until Harry swats at him, groaning that it's making him sensitive and ticklish. Nick smiles again into his skin. "Thought this was what y'wanted?"

"It is, always is. But I got what I wanted, now you're just being a pain."

Nick scoffs, pulling away from Harry to show him his fangs, "I'll show you pain yet, Harold."

"Ugh, put those away," Harry groans with a smile, swatting at Nick's face, "I've had enough of you, you monster." He moves away from Nick to stretch his back. Nick watches the movement as Harry lifts an arm in the air and plants one behind him, arching his back until it cracks. He reaches out for him, grabbing his arm from the bed and pulling Harry towards him until he falls back onto it.

Nick crawls over him, placing his fingers on Harry's wrist, checking his pulse there before moving to his neck. He shivers at the feeling of it but pushes it down; he's sated for now. "You feel alright?" Harry pulls him down by his neck to kiss him, nodding his head into it. "Good," Nick smiles against his lips, "now eat a biscuit."

Harry yanks away from him and rolls his eyes. "You and the fucking biscuits."

"Harry, you know you have to eat. I know you say you feel okay, and you may look okay, but after that I just want to be--"

"Safe," Harry cuts him off, using air-quotes around the word. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He reaches around Nick to grab the bag of them off the night stand, peeling it open to pull one out and inspect it. "I know, but I'm good. You're very protective."

"Because you'd brain yourself just walking to take a piss if I weren't."

"Yeah. Love you, too." Harry grins at him, and then shoves a biscuit in Nick's mouth.


End file.
